Because of increasingly strict solvent emissions regulations in recent years, low solvent emission paints have become very desirable. A number of high solids paint compositions have been proposed to meet these low solvent emission requirements. However, many of these compositions are deficient because of difficulty in application, slow curing rates, lack of flexibility, poor durability and low solvent and water resistance.
The coating compositions of this invention combine the above discussed desired properties and low application viscosity so as to overcome deficiencies of previously proposed high solids materials. In particular, these low viscosity high solids coating compositions exhibit weathering properties superior to other single component high solids paints making them ideally suitable for automotive topcoats, clear or pigmented, including metallic flake.